Apology Accepted
by schitz0asian
Summary: Ginny, Draco and a baby. How can things get any better? Or at least how can things get any worse?
1. Prologue

"You're pregnant," Draco repeated.  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied.  
  
"How?" Draco sputtered.  
  
"Would you like me to draw you a diagram? When a man and a woman-"she started.  
  
"I know!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she sighed.  
  
"I can't be a father. I'm not ready," he confessed.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave then," she spat.  
  
With that, she immediately stormed out of the large Prefect's bathroom before Draco could object.  
  
"Shit," he cursed as he punched the crème colored wall in annoyance.  
  
Droplets of blood dripped down from his knuckles. He closed his eyes, praying that it was all a horrid dream or just a damned nightmare that was threatening to overcome him. He would have to profusely apologize and she would take his sorry arse back. Maybe.  
  
**********  
  
A week passed without any indication that Ginny remembered that he existed. She never sent him any signs. She never winked at him anymore or gave him subtle touches and glances when they passed each other in the corridors or across the Great Hall when no one was paying attention. He felt oddly empty and didn't like it one bit. Ginny, however, began to grow paler by the day, but still managed to look ravishing all the same even when she began to look like a ghost. He decided to take things into his own hands. As Ginny passed by the abandoned classroom that he was hiding in that Friday night as she was heading toward the kitchens, he snatched her writhing form in and locked the door.  
  
"You're going to listen to me," Draco demanded.  
  
She cocked her head to the side prior to spitting on his light brown dragon hide boots in disgust and absolute revulsion. He snarled before slamming her body into the stonewall behind her. She grunted in pain as her head hit the surface of the wall.  
  
"I love you and you will marry me," he growled.  
  
"Fuck you," she retorted.  
  
"I believe that's what led us to this particular predicament in the first place," he replied with ease.  
  
"Someone else is in my life and will be with my baby," she smirked.  
  
His grip on her shoulders tightened. His eyes burned with intensity as if trying the scorch a hole through her head.  
  
"Who?" he snarled dangerously.  
  
"Doesn't matter," she responded dismissively.  
  
"Yes it does. It's our baby. Break up with the bloody wanker and marry me," he demanded casually.  
  
"Then you'll have to explain to your cousin why," she drawled.  
  
"Blaise Zabini?" he questioned.  
  
"How many other cousins in this bloody school do you have?" she inquired.  
  
Draco's face paled with bottled anger and malice. His hands shook violently with hate, pain and betrayal. Why was she doing this to him?  
  
"Wait. I broke up with him yesterday. Colin is the new one," she commented.  
  
His entire body wracked with anger.  
  
"He'll be a great dad, don't you think?" she grinned.  
  
"It's mine!" he roared.  
  
Her eyes flashed with shock before melting away into undiluted fear.  
  
"You're going to marry me," he stated in a much calmer tone than before.  
  
"No! I won't marry you out of wedlock!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Too fucking bad," he stated.  
  
"No!" she shrieked.  
  
"You're going to marry me and you are going to be happy as the next Lady Malfoy. It's not everyday that some woman is proposed by one," he said with haughtiness.  
  
"No, but every other day they get impregnated," she spat.  
  
More or less, she had often accused him of being unethical or dishonest with her while they had dated before the whole accident. She would find streaks of lipstick on his collar and whiff a scent of a rich French perfume almost every night.  
  
"You know fucking well that I don't and never cheated on you," he growled dangerously low.  
  
"Yeah and I'm the bloody Queen of England," she retorted hotly.  
  
Draco shoved a ring into her hand roughly. She glared murderously at him.  
  
"We're engaged. You're my fiancé and I'm yours. Deal with it," he demanded.  
  
"I never should have told you," she sniffed.  
  
"I will not have my heir a bastard because of you. There's only six months left of school. I'll take care of our baby when you come back to school for your seventh year. We'll get married and find our own flat when you graduate. Done deal. This conversation is final," he stated.  
  
Draco turned and began to walk away before he felt a sharp stinging on the back of his head. Something heavy clattered onto the floor. He slowly faced the red-haired perpetrator who was bordering on the edge of feeling his wrath.  
  
"And that's final," she snarled.  
  
Ginny strolled away in the opposing direction, flipping her fiery mane at him in a provocative manner. She opened the door and slammed it loudly behind her. Draco looked down to the ground at where the ring lay in all its shining glory. His legs failed him and his lithe body crumbled to the ground. While he wouldn't dissipate into tears, he was hurting.  
  
(A/N: Chapters will get longer. I hope. Read and review. It's good for the mind, the body and the soul. I apologize for any spelling errors since I have no beta reader or a spell-check that captures every blunder. Sorry! Thanks for reading! I know that I should be working on the other stories, but this just popped into my head, so, yeah. The next chapter is being created in my notebook and will be up within the next week or so.) 


	2. Chapter One

Draco didn't see her for the next few months until they boarded the Hogwart's Express. She didn't give him the time of day. She ignored him and avoided him like the plague.  
  
When she returned for her seventh year, she almost died in horror. Draco Malfoy, her old flame and baby's father, was the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teacher. Her baby, Adrian Weasley, stayed at home with Molly, her mum. He had silvery blonde hair and light, but smoldering steel colored eyes that were so perceptive and kind. He rarely ever cried. His pale skin made the tiny freckles so much more prominent on his nose and the ones splattered across his rosy cheeks. When his cherub lips curled into a smile, two large dimples formed. What was scary was that Adrian had a smirk so similar to Draco's.  
  
During the welcoming speech, the sorting hat and the all throughout the meal, Draco kept his eyes trained on her, gaze never wavering. She felt a prickle as if someone were stalking her, but paid no heed to his intense glare, only holding Colin's hand and chatting with the other current seventh years in Gryffindor. Colin was Head Boy so he had to leave earlier than everyone else. He gave her a small peck on her cheek and walked away after giving her the new password to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco's glare strengthened. Ginny turned her head around at a ninety-degree angle to smirk nastily at him complacently before resuming to eat her dinner.  
  
"Gin, Malfoy has been staring at you the entire time we've been back at school!" Maria Sanchez told her.  
  
Maria Sanchez was a mixed Greek and Hispanic seventh year that had moved to England when she was but three years old. She had long, wavy raven black hair and sparkling green eyes that shone with mirth and hidden secrets. She was extremely studious and very gorgeous like a nymph. She was one of Ginny's closest friends.  
  
"So?" was Ginny's indifferent reply.  
  
"Man... If I had a chance with him, I'd be so damn happy," she smirked suggestively.  
  
"That's wrong and not to mention illegal, Ri. And also absurdly disgusting," she wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
  
"This coming form the girl who goes out with Colin Creevey," Maria laughed.  
  
Ginny never told anyone except her mother about Draco or the baby. During school, she had done a few tailoring charms after the first four months and an obscuring charm on her robe so no one was any the wiser.  
  
"Malfoy's a sodding prat," Ginny said sternly.  
  
"Yes, he very well is, but he's a sexy sodding prat," Maria answered slyly.  
  
They giggled over it.  
  
"I hate that bouncing ferret. He's a righteous arse, is what he is," Ginny sobered up enough to say before scowling at the prospect of him in general.  
  
"Hmm..." Maria mumbled in agreement.  
  
"Do you want to just get back before everyone else or stay here with these people?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Let's go," she replied.  
  
They got up and left the Great Hall together. They were chatting idly about the new Gryffindor firsties before a large hand was placed on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Ginny sighed heavily, facing Draco.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Miss Weasley. Privately," he added in, as he didn't see any form of movement other than the required blinking and breathing from the other girl next to her.  
  
"Password's Eggnog. See you in the Common Room later," Ginny mumbled.  
  
Maria left, casting a suspicious glance to the couple behind her wearily. Ginny's arms folded across the expanse of her chest when she realized that Draco was not about to say anything anytime soon. Her foot began to tap on the marble floor impatiently.  
  
"Well?" she muttered in exasperation.  
  
"How's the kid?" he whispered gently in a way that was almost deemed as shy, only not because this was Draco Malfoy, the womanizer.  
  
Ginny's glare immediately softened against her will and better judgment. He actually cared about the baby he made. It would've been easier for Ginny's emotional and mental conflicts if he didn't.  
  
"Adrian in fine. His birth date is on July twenty third. He has silver hair, gray eyes and spots of freckles," Ginny recited.  
  
"Can I see him?" he questioned timidly.  
  
She paused hesitantly, not knowing how to reply to such an innocent and easy behest. He is Adrian's father, she thought to herself. So she chose out her words carefully and proceeded with caution.  
  
"I guess so, but it has to be on a Hogsmeade weekend. That's the only way I can see Adrian, save holidays and pictures," she told him.  
  
"Sure!" he replied with much enthusiasm, which was most uncharacteristic of him.  
  
Ginny smiled at the simple joy it brought to his life.  
  
"Can I... maybe... get a picture of him?" he queried nervously.  
  
Ginny pulled out a two by four inch picture and handed it to him. It was the one with Adrian gurgling and cooing while Ginny was trying to feed him the brownish mush that looked eerily like applesauce. She had the rounded curves of a mother, perfect and flared in the right places. She was wonderful in Draco's eyes. Whoever said beauty was only skin deep had obviously never met Ginny before because she was beautiful inside and out.  
  
"Thank you," he smiled sincerely.  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
She turned on her heel and headed back to the Gryffindor Towers. Once she stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room, Maria pulled her upstairs before Colin could bombard her with millions of questions. When they reached the girls' seventh year dormitory, they jumped into Ginny's bed. The force of their combined weight created the springs to retract and elevate.  
  
"What happened with him? What did he say? What did he do?" Maria interrogated thoroughly, not even bothering to wait for any answers.  
  
"Nothing, nothing and pretty much nothing," Ginny grinned saucily.  
  
"You're no fun," Maria pouted childishly.  
  
Ginny just shrugged her shoulders good-naturedly.  
  
"Can I do your nails?" Maria questioned.  
  
This is why Ginny loved Maria so very much. She was so happy, energetic and vivacious, constantly changing from topic to topic because of her attention deficit disorder. Ginny nodded as Maria began to pull out her nail polish pack from her trunk. Maria was muggle born so she did most things by hand instead of magic.  
  
"Which color?" she asked.  
  
"I like that one," Ginny pointed.  
  
It was a pale pink in color like the seashells upon the sandy beaches. The musty scent filled the air as she opened the clear bottle. They laughed over old jokes and new things. Maria painted two layers of the pink and the clear sheen to make it gleam vibrantly. Ginny painted Maria's nails in a thick blood red color. The finished products were shimmering nails.  
  
"I want to break up with Colin," Ginny sighed deeply.  
  
Then she gasped, clamping her hand to her own mouth. It didn't consult her brain on what she was going to say before she blurted it out. Maria's eyes bulged out in realization. They had just been discussing Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So you do like Draco Malfoy!" Maria exclaimed.  
  
"Shush! Not so loud!" Ginny whispered loudly.  
  
"I knew it!" Maria cried.  
  
"Go to sleep," Ginny mumbled, pointing to Maria's bed while attempting to push her out with her feet.  
  
"Fine, fine. Be like that. Keep all the sordid details to yourself even when I've been your friend for seven years and counting. You won't even allow me the small pleasure of living vicariously through you," she huffed in mock annoyance.  
  
"Night, Maria," Ginny chuckled.  
  
She just muttered incoherently as they changed. Ginny slipped into a pair of yellow cotton pajama pants that had little brown monkeys in different positions and a black tank top while Maria wore a satiny blue night gown that looked like those sexy negligees in the provocative store behind Madame Malkins. The lights shut off once the other three girls in their year slipped into the room and changed. Then there was absolute silence.  
  
"Gin?" Maria whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied huskily, filled with sleep.  
  
"Do you think I have a chance with Malfoy?" she questioned.  
  
"Maybe," Ginny answered half-heartedly.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Maria queried.  
  
"Yes. No. Maybe. Kind of. A bit. I don't know," Ginny confessed, irritated with herself and her own predicament.  
  
"He's hot," a voice piped in.  
  
"We all know, Veronica," Maria said.  
  
Veronica huffed in indignation.  
  
"Go to sleep," another girl murmured, blatantly annoyed.  
  
They all drifted off into a deep slumber, thinking of a certain blonde haired, gray eyed current DADA teacher and what tomorrow would bring for them. 


	3. Chapter Two

The next morning arrived too quickly for their liking. The sunlight flooded Ginny's eyesight because the window was directed into her bunk. She groaned loudly, stretching before she got out of bed. It was the first day of classes and the first day of training for the N.E.W.T.s. Ginny took a quick shower and got dressed in the mandatory regulation uniform and the black robe. The pleated gray skirt felt looser and the white blouse felt tighter, especially around the chest area. The red and gold tie felt perfectly fine so she was content.  
  
"Gin!" Maria gasped scandalously when she walked out of the bathroom, clad in a soft, pink robe.  
  
"What?" she questioned worriedly.  
  
"You look great!" Maria exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny chuckled.  
  
"Ginny! You look fabulous," Cassie squealed.  
  
Ginny thanked her and headed into the Great Hall with Maria in tow. She received more encouraging comments on the way and leering from Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. A few snide comments were directed toward her from the girls in Slytherin.  
  
"Miss Weasley! Ginny!" a voice called right before she entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes, Professor Malfoy?" she drawled.  
  
"What's with the apparel?" he asked angrily.  
  
"It's my uniform, sir," she replied innocently.  
  
"People can see you!" he cried.  
  
"I'm very well aware of that situation. Would you prefer me to be invisible? I'm sure your house wouldn't be pleased. Well, maybe the girls would," she added.  
  
His cheeks paled with anger and resentment.  
  
"Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to go se Colin," she smirked.  
  
Ginny bounded into the Great Hall, getting more attention than she bargained for, especially from the guys.  
  
"Gin! Come on!" Colin called out.  
  
She sat next to him, placing a large kiss on his thin lips. His wan face turned a nasty shade of scarlet as she pulled away. Someone cleared their throat behind them.  
  
"Five points off from each of you for improper displays of affection. An extra five from Creevey because he's head boy and should know better," Draco said.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Colin mumbled.  
  
Once he turned to go to the teacher's table, Ginny stuck up he middle finger in his direction.  
  
"Another five for Miss Weasley's frivolous behavior. Shall I take more?" Draco questioned without even turning his head.  
  
He continued to stroll to the table while Ginny viciously stabbed her eggs and Colin murmured endearments into her ear to calm her down. Professor McGonagall gave out the schedules. They read through them.  
  
"Double periods of Potions everyday? I'm doomed!" Colin groaned.  
  
"It's okay. I have the same thing, too. Monday, I have Divination, Double Potions, Muggle Studies and Transfiguration. Tuesday, I have herbology, Double Potions, Magical Care of Creatures and another herbology. And today, I have Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies and Double Potions," Ginny sighed.  
  
"I took advanced herbology as an election," Maria commented.  
  
"Duly noted. So did I," Colin grinned.  
  
"So only I have to take extra classes with the amazing bouncing ferret?" Ginny questioned sourly.  
  
"Guess so," Maria muttered knowingly.  
  
Once they had finished eating, she and Colin headed down to where the DADA classroom was located while Maria headed to Transfiguration. Draco was already there. He was manually writing the day's lesson on the board. The class was going to learn about a spell that shielded them from pain and danger. Ginny sat around the middle of the room, not too close to Draco and not so far that she couldn't see the lesson. The rest of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs headed into the class. Draco abruptly began his class.  
  
"I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You will be partnered with who I choose. Since there are an odd number of students, one of you will be paired with me," he stated.  
  
A shiver ran down Ginny's spine as his gaze halted at her for a moment before continuing the can the hopeless class. As predicted, she was his partner.  
  
"Hello again, Miss Weasley," he drawled oily.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," she muttered.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Protego!" she called before the spell could hit her.  
  
When the purple light smashed into the green shield, it obliviated into a translucent white wisp.  
  
"Nice," Draco complimented.  
  
"I figured that much. I learned it all a few years back," Ginny noted.  
  
"Then maybe you should have advanced lessons with me. Private lessons. If you're not up to it, that's okay," he smirked, fully knowing that she would refuse otherwise.  
  
"Fine!" Ginny snapped, her pride stung.  
  
Good. Everyday during lunch. I'll bring the food," he grinned roguishly.  
  
She glared at him, realizing that he just tricked her into going. At least she would get a better education to be an Auror... Meanwhile, Draco was fantasizing ways and different positions that he wanted her in. On the desk, against the wall, across the floor...  
  
"When does it began?" Ginny questioned, breaking him out of his blissful reverie.  
  
"Today. Just stay back after class. You can stay with me until Muggle Studies," he noted.  
  
She mumbled nonsensically in acquiescence. The class dragged on as they began to learn about a reversal charm where the spell would bounce off the defender and hit the offender. The girls all wore a fatuous expression, save Ginny, as they watched Draco practice against Colin. Colin continuously got hit as he was too slow to block himself.  
  
"Class dismissed. Leave," he demanded.  
  
Ginny stayed rooted in her spot when the entire class was gone. She looked at him expectantly, her eyes calculating, but never the less warm.  
  
"So... What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, we could go to Hogsmeade and-"Draco began.  
  
"I meant about the lesson," she interrupted.  
  
"Oh," was his reply.  
  
Silence enveloped them both. Ginny tugged at the hem of her revealed blouse nervously. Draco fiddled with his wand that was veiled in the pocket of his robe. Ginny cleared her throat softly, but it was loud enough to make Draco lose his train of thought.  
  
"I've always wanted to learn how to create a patronus. I was wondering if you could teach me how," she suggested.  
  
As Ginny practiced the arm movements and called out the enchantment, Draco asked n elf that looked oddly familiar, to bring up food. Five minutes later, the elf brought up 2 jugs of pumpkin juice and a few turkey sandwiches. After they digested the food and drink, they say down with their bellies full.  
  
"Gin?" he questioned hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?" she queried.  
  
"Do you think that we can try the 'us' thing again?" he asked.  
  
She paused, stringing together words with precision.  
  
"I'll think about it. I'm still with Colin and all, but I'm not quite sure that he's interested in women anymore," she joked.  
  
"He's not," Draco replied seriously.  
  
"I know. I saw him kissing Michael Corner," she sighed heavily.  
  
"So you're like a cover or something?" he questioned.  
  
"I guess," she said quietly.  
  
"Did he even tell you?" he asked.  
  
"No, but it's okay. If he wanted me to know, he'd tell me," she stated firmly.  
  
"So we can do it," Draco murmured.  
  
"I don't know if I want to. I mean, come on. As you can see, I choose the worst people to court and the last time we went out, we had that nasty row. I don't want to end up like that again," she confessed.  
  
"We won't," Draco reassured her.  
  
"You can't promise me that. You really can't promise me much of anything," she sighed.  
  
Draco huffed up his chest in indignation as if she had just told him that Lucius was a woman, not that it was an issue in the first place.  
  
"It's just that I don't want you to promise me anything that you're not ready to give. I don't like people breaking them," she said.  
  
Draco deflated, blatantly defeated. Are you wondering what promise? Good. Keep guessing. 


	4. Chapter Three

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Up until dinner. Ginny sat next to Maria and Colin who were both merrily chatting about the DADA lesson, which made Ginny think of Draco who made her happy and depressed at the same time. She was so confused.  
  
"Gin? You okay?" Colin questioned.  
  
"Yeah," she replied distantly.  
  
Ginny wondered why people worried so much. She wasn't an incompetent moron, as everyone so ruthlessly perceived. She wasn't that muggle god Hercules, but she most definitely was not a poor, helpless little chit.  
  
"And Gin? I think we should break up," Colin concluded.  
  
Ginny jolted out of her reverie, realizing that Colin had just broken up with her.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Ginny frowned.  
  
Colin smiled happily and continued to talk about nothing and everything. Maria stared openly at him in shock.  
  
"You're gay?" she queried.  
  
He nodded his head in acquiescence, still picking at his pumpkin pie. His eyes wouldn't meet hers.  
  
"Don't be ashamed, Colin. I've seen many boys check you out. Especially that Thomas Cliff guy. Like he's dong right now," Maria noted with faint detachment, an obvious sign of her A.D.D. acting up.  
  
Colin shot his head around, facing the Slytherin table. Surely enough, Thomas stared directly into his eyes like it was an everyday occurrence. Thomas was in the same year as they were. He was absolutely gorgeous with his raven black hair in a perfect coiffure and his killer chrome steel blue eyes. Whenever he'd smile, which was a shit load more often than all the other Slytherins combined, the two of the sexiest and deepest dimples appeared of his plump cheeks and the sides of his eyes crinkled with unveiled mirth. Adonis was the word Colin was looking for.  
  
"Miss Weasley. May I speak to you in my office?" a thick voice drawled.  
  
With her powers of deduction, it could only be Draco Malfoy that led that sort of charm in his tone. She sighed at the interruption, wanting to just eat in peace. Instead, she picked up a tissue and wrapped a few pieces of fried chicken and golden biscuits inside and said a quick goodbye to her friends. Once they walked into his classroom, he jumped onto her, although pounced was a better word to describe it. The surprise scared her, causing her to accidentally drop the food in the process. He fiercely attacked her mouth, forcing his tongue into her oral cavity. Her eyes widened with shock and she roughly shoved him off. He stumbled backwards with his face completely flushed with desire.  
  
"Shit, Gin. I'm so sorry. I-"he started.  
  
However, she had other intentions for his mouth than for it to talk. She sprang onto him with lust-glazed eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist, viciously bringing her mouth to his. And thus, the battle for air and space began. His tongue traced every crevice of her lips and the inside of her hot mouth as his hands supported her, curving his fingers along the arch of her bottom, kneading the skin. She ran her hands roughly through his blonde hair, gripping onto the ends of them tightly. She forced his head back, bringing her bruised lips down to his exposed neck. She bit down onto the pale flesh and sucked on it, causing him to moan in sadistic pleasure and pain.  
  
"Miss Weasley, your mother was searching for you. She's in your room. Better run along," a cheery voice quirked.  
  
Ginny jumped from Draco's grasp, much to his protests and faced Headmaster Dumbledore with his twinkling turquoise eyes that held a mystery and a little secret. Her cheeks were aflame with embarrassment at being caught and mumbled something about diapers before disappearing. Draco, however, felt slightly peeved. Dumbledore always had the worst sense of timing...  
  
Ginny rushed back up her room, hoping her appearance could be passed off as exercise, but the lips might need a bit of explaining. Her mother sat on her bed, fluffing the pillows nervously and smoothing out the creases in her duvet, but had a large smile, threatening to take over her face.  
  
"Mum! Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, darling! Adrienne turned milk into chocolate milk with no wand!" she squealed in absolute delight.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped and she gaped like a fish out of the water. Only a few select witches and wizards could do wandless magic and they all became protectors... This couldn't happen to her baby...  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?" Molly questioned with a frown.  
  
"Adrienne's going to be a protector," she murmured in disbelief.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful? It's such an honor!" Molly sighed wistfully.  
  
"They all die before 35 years of age! Look at Lord Braithe. Killed by Deatheaters at age 20. Or Madame Zale! She was pecked to death by hippogriffs at 32! I could go on, you know," Ginny exclaimed with a note of exasperation.  
  
Protectors were loaded with responsibilities. They were made every 18 years for a reason and that was to protect all wizard kind. However, eighteen years ago, the protector was born to save humanity, both wizard and muggle alike. His name was Harry Potter. All that boy experienced was pain and suffering. She would not have her child go through that sort of agony. How could this happen to her? It was highly ironic, in spite of this, that the protector's parents were always opposites and despised each other at one point in their lives. This revelation was hazardous to her health. Ginny sat down on the bed next to her overtly ecstatic mother. Molly loved kids, obviously. Charlie had married and dragon lover fanatic and had to dragon hating kids, much to their chagrin. They were aged 7 and 5. Bill married Fleur and had a half vela daughter, age 3. Ginny exhaled a breath. She guessed that she should be happy.  
  
"Oh, dear. Don't worry. Adrienne will be fine. He is a Weasley, after all," Molly declared haughtily.  
  
"You're right, Mum. Thank you for telling me. Wait. Where's Adrienne right now?" she queried.  
  
Molly paled and looked a bit uncomfortable at the innocently posed question.  
  
"Well... I came here to tell you the good news and told Adrienne to stay with Fred and George, but he had a nasty little temper. Currently, he's in their flat, throwing flour and eggs down at them," she rushed.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in horror. Damn the fates. Damn them all. Her baby was at least 10 feet off the ground throwing eggs at her brothers just because he couldn't see her. Damn the fates.  
  
"Dear. Why don't you coax him down?" Molly smiled.  
  
Ginny nodded and grabbed a thin cloak. She followed her mum down the stairs and through the empty halls.  
  
"Miss Weasley!" a gruff voice called.  
  
Ginny stifled a groan. This was not the time.  
  
"Yes, Professor Malfoy?" she queried with annoyance.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"To see Adrienne," she replied absently.  
  
"Our... our... you know?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes! He's doing horrible things right now! And he's in my brothers' flat! I must leave immediately!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Can I come with you?" he whispered softly.  
  
Ginny looked around. Her mother had obviously already abandoned her and no one was in the corridor.  
  
"What's your animagus form?" she questioned.  
  
He mumbled incoherently in reply.  
  
"What?" she said loudly.  
  
"A ferret!" he yelled just as loudly.  
  
A moment of silence passed before she burst out laughing. He still cursed Mad-Eye Moody, Potter, Weasel Sr. and Granger. It was abominable. It was absolutely degrading. It was all their fault.  
  
"It wasn't that funny," he muttered.  
  
The only answer he received was louder laughter that had tears streaming from her eyes. He began to question her sanity...  
  
"I'm sorry," she grinned, which utterly condescended her apology. "That was uncalled for.  
  
He huffed in stiff anger.  
  
"It you want to see Adrienne, you'll have to alter into your ferret form. Mum won't be pleased if I bought you home," she sniffed.  
  
Of course not. He was the Draco Malfoy, fresh out of school and her baby's father. Dramatic much? 


	5. Chapter Four

(A/N: This is just a quick update because this chapter was short. The next few will be a bit longer. I have already written them out so never fear. I just have to not be lazy and type them out. Carry on...)  
  
After being coerced to change into his animagus form, she slipped him inconspicuously into her cloak pocket and strolled down to the entrance just as her mum was about to search for her. They walked onto the Hogwarts ground. A soft breeze blew through her hair as the stars winked down on them. The old blue Ford hovered near the squid infested waters. Ron sat at the driver's seat, staring at his wand absentmindedly. Molly got into the passenger's seat while Ginny slipped silently into the back.  
  
"Hello, Gin," Ron smiled cheekily.  
  
"Hello, Ron. How's work?" she replied as he ignited the engine and began to drive to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Auror work has been far and few in between. How are your studies?" he queried, not taking his sight off from the road.  
  
"Peachy," she answered.  
  
And it was, aside from the fact that her now ex-boyfriend's gay, her baby's a protector and she's in lo-lust with the family's enemy. Everything was just dandy. The rest of the ride was relatively silent, with the odd scratches from Draco here and there. Once they got to Fred and George's flat, Ginny jumped out, emitting a digressed yelp from the ferret. She ran into the house and saw milk, dried bits of flour and shattered eggs were spread across the floor. She walked through the entrance to the living room, where she heard most of the commotion. And there it was. Adrienne floated above the living room table as Fred and George tried to get him down.  
  
"Adrienne!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
He looked over to her, dropping the eggs from his arms down right onto his uncles' heads. A large smile caressed his messy face sheepishly. He gurgled lightly and floated down into her arms, creating chaos on her cloak. She sighed. She brought his into the bathroom upstairs. She set him down on the sink and pulled Draco out from her pocket. He changed back into his human form and Adrienne clapped and laughed at the magic trick. A grin spread across Draco's face as he picked Adrienne up. Ginny turned on the tap and filled it with lukewarm water.  
  
"I have to give him a shower," she stated.  
  
Draco reluctantly handed Adrienne over and watched. She pulled off his dirty one-piece pajama suit and gently placed him in the sink. He splashed her with water and she chuckled at his antics.  
  
"Silly baby," she murmured.  
  
"Mama!" Adrienne squealed.  
  
Ginny ceased lathering him with soap. Adrienne studied her with impossibly large gray eyes. Draco raised a thin brow, uncomprehending the sight before him.  
  
"Say that again," Ginny cooed.  
  
"Mama," Adrienne repeated with less mirth.  
  
Ginny laughed and wrapped his favorite dragon towel around his dripping body. Adrienne repeated it again and again, giggling with his mother. She kissed him repetitively. Draco stood still, completely clueless. A hesitant knock interrupted her.  
  
"Gin-bug," either Fred or George called, "are you okay?"  
  
"Just fine! Adrienne just said his first word!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Fabulous! I'll go tell George and mum," Fred noted.  
  
Ginny made a few noncommittal noises of assent and he left her listening to his footfalls.  
  
"He called me 'mama'!" Ginny told Draco as if he had not just heard.  
  
"Yay!" he smirked.  
  
She flushed with embarrassment at her inane and frivolous behavior. With the towel, she wiped off the excess food and dumped both the towel and Adrienne's clothes into the laundry bin. She walked into his room with Draco following behind like a little lapdog. She dressed him into another one-piece pajama suit and held him closely to her bosom. She was a great mother already at such a young age.  
  
"Ginny? I want to get married," he stated firmly.  
  
Ginny stiffened and tried to play it cool as she laid their child into his crib.  
  
"Then go get married," she replied tersely.  
  
"You don't get it, Gin. I want to marry you," he frowned.  
  
Ginny sighed heavily. This was not the time. They could get married and have two and a half kids, white picket fence and a small white flat. Her happily ever after, but her instincts told her that that wouldn't be the case.  
  
"Draco. I told you before and I'll tell you again. I won't get married because of Adrienne (A/N: I got it right this time!). I want to get married because both of the partners, meaning me and someone, is madly, hopelessly and passionately in love and head over heels for each other," she said wistfully.  
  
He bit his lip. He hadn't quite mastered the art of love, due to his parent's teachings. He knew how to hate, use and abuse. It was all people were good for. And to reproduce, of course.  
  
"I do love you," he grit out.  
  
Ginny held her breath in frustration. This would never get through to him. He was impossible.  
  
"I'm not going to marry you, Draco! Not until you prove your worth in salt," she sighed.  
  
He mulled it over. He would prove himself by the end of the school year. Even if it killed him.  
  
(A/N: I know. Too many of these. Anyway, the next chapter is much longer. I didn't get to reread this due to work and junk so please ignore the mistakes. SORRY!!!) 


	6. Chapter Five

After everything was sorted out, they went back to school, exhausted. It was well past curfew so Draco walked her up to her dormitory. As they reached the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room, the Fat Lady pretended to be asleep. As Ginny was about to whisper the password, he grasped he forearm.  
  
"Can't we discuss it?" he pleaded.  
  
It was highly uncharacteristic for him to plead, but he hoped that it would weaken her resolve. Plus, no one but Ginny was around to see him. As predicted, it did soften her. She hesitated and stared directly into the slate eyes that made her fall on the metaphoric marble floor. Theoretically, she was supposed to despise him for all he stood for, but that didn't mean a thing.  
  
"What's there to discuss? I'm too young to marry. My baby's happy. I'm happy and you're-" she began.  
  
"I'm not. It's our baby, by the way. It takes two to tango," he interrupted.  
  
"Tango?" she queried.  
  
"I don't know. I heard some muggle borns say it. Blaise said that it was some muggle dance. Very provocative, I believe," he leered.  
  
"Shut up," Ginny reprimanded, flushing into a crimson hue.  
  
He chuckled at how endearing her blush was a how easy it was to put her in that predicament.  
  
"Come on, Gin. I could provide for you and our child," he said.  
  
"But could you love us?" she asked.  
  
He frowned. What was it with her and this would love saga? Why was it so important to her? His parents didn't love him and vice versa. It was respect he felt. Respect for the parents who borne him. She sensed his trepidation and sighed.  
  
"I was brought up with love and I was my, excuse me, our child to have the same. Despite being poor, I was happy and loved," she explained patiently.  
  
Bah. Love was just a mythological emotion just like Santa Clause was a fictional character to him.  
  
"I could try," he mumbled.  
  
Ginny cocked her red eyebrow up. She needed to be sure of what was best for her baby and along the way, to protect her heart. As clichéd as it sounded to her, she did love him, she supposed. There was always that nuisance of the lingering tingle of lust and care, but she couldn't afford to love him again. Stupid, stupid emotions...  
  
"Let's try us," he murmured huskily.  
  
She bit her lip. Stupid emotions. Stupid conflicting emotions. Stupid conflicting emotions that were utterly in contempt of her. Draco, however, took advantage of her indecision and used his most alluring pout that always brought her to her knees the year prior. It was still very much effective.  
  
"Okay, fine. You get one chance, Draco. If you mess it up, we're over. Indefinitely," she stated firmly.  
  
"What about Creevey?" he questioned.  
  
"What about him?" she retorted coolly.  
  
"Aren't you still his cover up girl?" he asked.  
  
"He's moved onto greener pastures," she grinned.  
  
"Ah... he confessed," Draco redefined.  
  
"Yep," she replied.  
  
He smirked roguishly. Now Ginny was all his. He didn't have to fight for her affection.  
  
"Next week's Hogsmeade weekend. Would you like to accompany me? Adrienne is invited," he offered.  
  
She mulled it over and beamed.  
  
"That would be absolutely delightful," she chuckled.  
  
"Fabulous. I'll meet you outside your common room at nine and we can board the carriage by 9:30," he told her.  
  
She just nodded in assent. He watched as she headed into the Gryffindor towers and disappeared from his sight. He spun around on his heel and walked back to his room, ignorant of the ridiculous smile plastered upon his face.  
  
The next morning, Ginny was showered and dressed in record time. She applied a dab of strawberry flavored lip-gloss and grabbed her books and went to the Great Hall. A few students had already arrived. Thomas Cliff, Colin and Maria were among them.  
  
"So, Gin. Why were you back so late last night?" Maria queried coyly.  
  
Ginny glowed with color and mumbled incoherently into her toast.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that," Maria grinned devilishly.  
  
"I was out with a friend," Ginny finally said.  
  
Maria made a noise of disbelief and began a conversation with Colin about the attractive boys in Hogwarts. Colin, on the other hand, was preoccupied with a staring contest between himself and Thomas, but still managed to mumble a few agreements and discrepancies. Suddenly, Thomas got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to him. The kids already there watched with horror and fascination as the snake crossed the border to the lion's den.  
  
"Hello, Colin," he grinned.  
  
"Hey, T-Thomas," Colin stammered.  
  
Ginny and Maria stared with bated breaths, waiting for the next move, which came unexpectedly. Thomas reached over to where Colin's hand lay and intertwined their fingers.  
  
"I fancy you, Colin. Would you consider going out with me, let's say, next week at Hogsmeade?" he questioned.  
  
Colin couldn't speak at the initial shock because he was so dumbfounded and bewildered so he just nodded rapidly like a plastic bobble head dog.  
  
"Great. We can meet at the Three Broomsticks at lunch, right?" Thomas suggested.  
  
"Nunga," Colin replied, nodding yes.  
  
"Smashing. See you later then," he grinned, walking back to his table, ignoring the rumors already beginning to fly.  
  
"Nunga? Out of all incomprehensible words: nunga?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Shut up. It made sense in my head," Colin joked returning to his old self again.  
  
"It figures that you understand what us mere mortals do not," she sighed dramatically.  
  
He smiled haughtily.  
  
"It wasn't a compliment," she smirked.  
  
He deflated.  
  
"Gin! Look! It's your friend!" Maria squealed.  
  
At that moment, Draco strolled by the table, raising a blonde brow at the nuance. Ginny blushed into a rosy color.  
  
"Shut. Up. Maria," she grit out through her teeth as Maria made room for him to sit.  
  
Being courteous, he sat down between Ginny and Maria. Ginny resisted the urge to slam her head against the table or more preferably, slam Maria's head instead. She just settled for pinching her own arm.  
  
"So... You're dating Gin?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Are your intentions good?" she interrogated.  
  
Ginny felt the absolute need to kill Maria now. What was this? Twenty-one questions?  
  
"Of course," he responded smoothly.  
  
"If you don't want to stay, you don't have to," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"Then I'll stay," Draco replied sincerely.  
  
Ginny almost swooned. What did she do to deserve such a great man? He was gorgeous, charming, snarky, manipulative, smart, sweet and everything in between. His arrogance and pride made his above all else. They chatted about anything and everything until they had to go to their first classes. Ginny had transfiguration while Colin and Maria had advanced Herbology. They said their farewells and parted ways.  
  
(A/N: Sorry! Shameless self-promotion... PLEASE visit http:www.teenageramblings.tk. To keep it alive, I need at least 25 people to visit my site in 90 days... Thank you!)  
  
Ginny sat in Professor McGonagall's class, bored out of her mind. They were learning how to transfigure a rock into a diamond. The period was almost over and no one had yet succeeded. The bell rang, signaling the next class. She had double potions. She ran all the way down to the dungeons to avoid being late and getting slapped with detention again. Professor Snape sat at the head of the class, flicking his wand to make the directions for a sleeping drought appear onto the board. Students flooded into the room and sat in their respective seats quietly. Halfway through the first period, a small boy came into the classroom, holding a note. He was probably no more than in his second year. He handed the note to Professor Snape before promptly running out. Professor Snape read the letter to himself and grimaced.  
  
"Miss Weasley. Please get your things and go to the Headmaster," he drawled.  
  
Ginny nodded and packed up her stuff and left, leaving her half finished potion. She ran, afraid something had happened to Adrienne. She stifled the inclination to growl as she reached the stone gargoyles. She didn't have the password. She had remembered that every time she had gone into his office, the password was some muggle candy so she began to name them off the top of her head, silently thanking Hermione for writing out the candies she shouldn't have or could have eaten without causing cavities.  
  
"Snickers, Twix, Mars Bars, Cadbury egg, Twizzlers," she muttered.  
  
All of a sudden, the concrete statues jumped away, leading her to the stairs. She ran up and into Headmaster Dumbledore's desk, uttering a creative curse not so softly.  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley," he said cheerily.  
  
Ginny shot her head up to see Albus Dumbledore right before her. Damn, he was good.  
  
"Please, have a seat," he smiled cordially.  
  
She sat down on the mahogany chair with the satin lining. It felt heavenly between her fingers.  
  
"I have called you here today to discuss the matter concerning Professor Malfoy. I believe you parent a child together," he commented kindly.  
  
She nodded, taken by surprise.  
  
"I understand that the situation is quite abnormal. I'm offering to allow Adrienne into the school so you can take good care of him," he suggested.  
  
She thought long and hard and weighed the pros and cons. Respectfully, she shook her head and declined the notion.  
  
"Adrienne needs someone with him at all time. I just can't do it. He's better off at home," Ginny stated firmly.  
  
"If you ever decided to change your mind, don't hesitate to tell me," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," she murmured.  
  
He bowed his head and told her that she could take a rest until lunch was served. She thanked him again and left. She decided to go visit Draco. Fortunately, he didn't have a class at the moment.  
  
"Hey," she whispered from the doorway.  
  
He looked up from his work.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at class?" she queried.  
  
She dismissed his question with the wave of her hand. She sat cross-legged on his desk after moving his parchment, quill and ink away. All of a sudden, Draco's mouth went dry. Her position gave him a glimpse of her lacy red panties. She, however, did not notice. She shrugged off her robe, revealing creamy white skin under the gray skirt and white chemise. She pulled off her tie and unbuttoned the topmost two buttons on her blouse.  
  
"It's so hot today, don't you think?" she asked, a bit aggravated at the stickiness of her skin.  
  
She fanned herself with her hand as Draco made a grunt of assent. The motion pushed her breasts together and made them dip up and down. He tried to avert his eyes from the sight like a decent gentleman should have, but it was just too hypnotizing. Did this make him a misogynistic pig? She shifted a bit a in her position, giving him the perfect view of the thong. His eyes widened in shock. Ginny was still utterly oblivious to the presentation that she was giving.  
  
"...a protector. It's going to e so difficult, don't you think?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Draco's eyes bored into hers. Who was a protector?  
  
"Er. Can you repeat that again?" he queried.  
  
She huffed in annoyance.  
  
"I said that isn't it difficult that Adrienne's a protector?" she repeated.  
  
"He's a what?" he yelled.  
  
"A protector," she whispered.  
  
"But-uh-how-what," he stuttered.  
  
"I don't know. Didn't you see him last night?" she asked.  
  
"No. I was in your pocket," Draco answered.  
  
She told him about the food fight, the floating and Dumbledore's offer and why she declined. He listened to her, controlling his inane urges to peek down.  
  
"Oh," was his monosyllabic reply.  
  
"Oh? Oh what? Oh, I'm going to kill myself or oh, I'm so worried about Adrienne that I'm speechless?" she asked angrily.  
  
"The second one," he told her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Awkward silence passed through the classroom. Ginny plucked on the frame of her chemise, pulling at a loose thread. Draco was still trying to stare above her head, without it working very well. This was going to be a long year... 


	7. Chapter Six

**(A/N: Okay. I just caught something (a few months ago) that I don't think anyone else caught, or if they did, they were too kind to call me on it. In the beginning of my story, I spelled the baby's name like Adrian. Then I changed it to Adrienne, which, incidentally, was brought to my attention, a girl's name. I'll be resolving that issue from now on. It'll be Adrian. Sorry for the delay in update. Enjoy!)**

The Gods hated her today. She looked at her robe and back to the perpetrator, glaring viciously at him. Inconspicuously, he pulled away her butter knife and fork, not wanting to get stabbed by the redhead. Colin giggled nervously before grabbing his bag and ran out, leaving Ginny to flinch at the air. Her robe was covered in pumpkin juice and strawberry jam. Before it could seep through, she plucked it off, revealing her tight blouse. The little second year in front of her choked on his food, causing a few heads to turn and see her. Or more accurately, her bosom. Thankfully, Ron wasn't there to witness the display.

"Colin is so dead," Ginny muttered, mustering up her courage to leave the room.

She glanced up at the teacher's table and caught Draco's eyes on her. She flushed into a crimson hue before jerking up her robe and bag and taking off with Maria hot on her heels. The boys cast appreciative glimpses as she left. She headed straight to the boy's bathroom and saw Colin huddled at the corner. He squealed as he saw her and ducked into a stall before her wrath could fully envelop her.

"I won't hurt you, Colin," she cooed, with a hint of impatience in her tone.

"Yeah you will!" he replied.

"I'll make your death quick and painless, you arse!" she shrieked.

"I'm too young to die!" he cried out.

Thomas burst into the room at hearing his outburst. Perfect timing.

"Try to aim below the face and above the waist," he panted.

"Sure," Ginny growled, preparing to knock down the stall's door.

"Thomas! You're supposed to be protecting me, not encouraging this witch!" he whined.

"Well spotted, Colin. Now I will have to sever your head from your body," she snarled.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!" Colin yelled.

"COME OUT LIKE A MAN, COLIN! MAKE IT EASIER ON YOURSELF!" she cackled maniacally.

They heard his soft mewling and whimpers before Ginny gored the metallic door, making it swing wide open. Colin screamed with terror.

"YOU STUPID SOD! THIS IS MY ONLY ROBE! THEY DON'T GET WASHED UNTIL SUNDAY!" she shouted.

"I'M SORRY, GINNY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Colin pleaded.

Ginny's eye began to twitch violently.

"How about you make him wash it?" Thomas shrugged.

Colin nodded emphatically.

"I'll supervise him," he grinned.

"Fine! I expect it clean by the end of the day," she snarled.

She dropped her ruined cloak, spun on her heel and left. Maria just giggled at Colin's shaking predicament as he shriveled into a fetal position, hugging his knees. She flounced away after a fuming Ginny.

"How about you use one of my robes for now?" Maria suggested.

Maria was a petite little thing, almost anorexically so, but the girl ate like an animal.

"No thanks."

While muttering some very creative expletives that would make anyone blush, she headed to the first period of double potions. She sat near the back and glared at everyone who made eye contact with her. They learned to make a Veritaserum by the end of the second period. She lost 20 points for botching it up and having the potion explode. She dragged her way into Muggle Studies, the last period until lunch. Which meant practicing with Draco. Damn it. She plopped down in the corner of the room. Draco watched her in silence as the class poured in. He taught them about their culture and odd pastimes, which included throwing a ball into a hoop. He announced a test for the following week. Groans emitted from the students. He glared, which effectively shut them up. The bell rang and everyone, save Ginny and Draco, made a run for the door.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked with concern.

"Do I look okay?" she snapped.

"Hey, don't take it out on me," he retorted.

She immediately bit her lip for the haste reply and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a bad day," she mumbled, stuffing her head between her arms.

Draco made a noncommittal grunt of acknowledgement.

"Anyway... Let's get started," she muttered, getting up from the desk.

By the time, lunch was over, she learned how to make her opponent fall asleep on the spot. After gulping down the rest of her drink, she waved farewell and sped away to Herbology. Fortunately, Maria was in this class. Once she saw her, Ginny began to talk animatedly about her bad day until Professor Sprout shushed her. In class, they worked with Bitter Rose roots, which were deadly and lethal. They were illegal in every wizarding shop, but were sold through the black market. They had to cut up the plant and remove the medicinal parts, which were not very vast. The poisonous bits were dipped into arsenic and then deposited into a bottle of mercury, which halted the reaction of the toxic values. As they packed up, no one noticed a green eyed figure snatch some up and put it into a bottle for safekeeping.

Giggling about some inane joke, Maria and Ginny left, arm in arm. They parted ways as Ginny headed to DADA and Maria headed to potions. The day ended with no more anguish or nuisances. During dinner, Ginny sat far away from Colin to avoid another accident. He slowly stumbled to her awkwardly, holding out her robe, clean and pressed for good measure. She frowned, but thanked him anyway. By the time she got up to the Gryffindor common room, she was feeling more tired than usual, staggering along to get up to her dorm. All of a sudden, she blacked out, tumbling down the stairs, falling unconscious.

**(A/N: Well... I know it's short, but then again, there will only be 2 or three more chapter, tops. Yay!)**


End file.
